Hours and Seconds ( An awfully long time)
by JoKuL FrOsTi
Summary: The Doctor has many adventures, and many Companions. We only get to see just some of them.But there is one Companion. Her name has been forever burned into the mind and soul of The Doctor. An insignificant girl made the greatest significance. How did they meet and what were they're adventures and...What happened to her? For we all know that the Companions can never stay for long...


**Hey guys this is my attempt at a doctor who fanfic. Let's see how this goes. ^-^ 3**

"'Lisa! Wait up!" I sighed, and stopped walking. Danielle's Bash hadn't been exactly what I had considered Blasting. "Yes what is it?" I asked, spinning on my heel to face him. He was an inch shorter than me, with classic features. Blonde, blue eyes, strong chin. Boring. "You forgot your coat." he said, handing me my jean jacket. I took it and as politely as I could, thanked him. "No sweat." I was just about to turn away when he spoke again. "Hey listen, Lauren, maybe we could catch a flick later or something? I can get us into the theatre no sweat." he said. He had been aiming for a shy tone, but it reached my ears as only arrogant. I gave him a smile. "Actually, Daniele I think -" I never got to finish. A loud whirring wheezing sound split the air like lightning, the wind picking up from out of nowhere and whipping about us. We both looked around in surprise.

We had been standing in front of a park, which had been abandoned in the darkness of night, but now was occupied. It faded in and out, like a candle through a foggy window. Then it gained its solid shape. Rectangular, it stood a good ten feet in height and another four in length. It was a shade brighter than royal blue and large white box letters above the door read out "Police Public Call Box". The light on the top flashed on and off, like a lighthouse, then it stopped. So had the sound. I stood frozen, but Daniele, always quick on his feet, was off. A slim door opened, creaking, and a foot popped out, followed by a body.

"Well then - Wait. This isn't the moon of Alvega. I must have… Well how did this happen? Makes no sense…" he was muttering to himself, looking around. He turned to the side and noticed me standing there. "Oh, 'Ello there!" he greeted. He skipped up to me and held out his hand. Since it had been dark, I couldn't see him well when he was back by the thing. But now he was closer.

He had a nice, if not slightly angular face, upon which rested a set of thick black glasses. He had long-ish spiky hair that stuck up in a most ridiculous way, and he sported a brown suite and a parcel paper brown long coat. He waited while I found my sense, which I located with a quick shake of my head. "Oh well, welcome back then!" he grinned. I shook his skinny hand still in a daze. "S-sorry…Didn't catch a n-name?" "Oh, call me the Doctor!" "The D-Doctor?" "Yes! Now, I have a very important question for you." I nodded, wide-eyed. He hesitated, and began the first word slowly. "Where… exactly am I?" Disappointment, just a vapor of it, floated inside, tugging down.

"Lauristen Gardens." I answered. He sighed. "No…Time, Place, City, Planet, Year, Date." He was a bit impatient sounding and his questions were odd. "…Lauristen Gardens, London, 10:32pm, on February the Sixteenth, 19 _ _. Earth?" I listed. "Aw, much better. Wonder why she brought me here…" he mused, looking around again. He returned to me, scrunching up his nose as he peered at me through his glasses, studying me.

"mm. So I guess I'll be off then. Thank you. " he said. I blinked, and he was running back to the box thing. A moment later, I was dashing after him for no known reason. He had disappeared inside, and the door was beginning to close. I meant only to push it open, but being the spaz that I am, I tripped. I went flying through the door, my last "Wait!" still echoing. I landed with an "Oof!" on a cold metal, slanted grate. The metal dug into my cheek. When I got my air back, I pushed myself up, brushing off my skirt. I looked up. Any air I had found left my body again.


End file.
